Characterization of cholesterol induced hyperlipoproteinemias and development of animal models resembling human disease will enable us to better understand human lipoprotein metabolism. In addition, these studies are designed to correlate the type of hyperlipoproteinemia with the type, distribution and degree of experimentally induced atherosclerosis.